totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
17. Życie gwiazdy jest nie do zniesienia
Totalnie Dramatyczne Życie Gwiazd - Odcinek 17 Facet w pelerynie z kosą: Dziś to o mnie będzie najgłośniej! Chris: Ale dopiero jak powiem, że możesz wejść! Facet w pelerynie z kosą: Niech Ci będzie. Chris: Noo, podniesie się nam w końcu oglądalność! (czołówka) Przyczepy Słychać płacz Katie. Heather: Długo tak będziesz ryczeć!? Katie: Jeszcze chwilkę. Buu... Już! Bridgette: Katie, musisz przestać rozpaczać. Katie: Wiem, robię to dla Sadie. Bridgette: Więc walcz dla niej! (w przyczepie)Katie: Tak naprawdę... Dalszy udział w programie bez przyjaciółki, to już nie to samo! Julie: Normalnie padam! Ledwo, co się jeszcze czuję. Margaret: Nie dziwię Ci się. Dałaś niezły popis! Julie: Wiem, dumna jestem z tego powodu. Martwię się tylko, co z Marthą. Heather: Wyjdzie z tego. Oby była dziś sprawna. Bo jak przegramy, to będzie znakomity pretekst do jej wywalenia. Chwila ciszy. Christopher: Tak, panowie! Dziewczyny zaczynają się osłabiać. Noah: Dobry moment, żeby to wykorzystać. Logan: Nie wszystkie trzeba wywalać. Kilka z nich są nam bardzo potrzebne. Geoff: Bridgette??? Logan: Też. Ale musimy skupić się na Margaret i Julie. Owen: A na co nam ta starsza pani? (w przyczepie)Margaret: Wyczułam, że ktoś powiedział o mnie stara! Logan: Julie jest doskonałym sportowcem, a Maragret knuje ostatnio za plecami! Alexander: Myślałem, że Heather jest w obiegu Twojego zainteresowania? Logan: To już jej 5 sezon. Uważam, że niczym już nas nie zaskoczy. (w przyczepie)Noah: Te informacje na pewno spodobają się Heather. Hehe/ Chris: (przed przyczepą z megafonem) Ruszcie się, ludziska! Ile można spać? Widzę was za 10 minut w Alei Wstydu! Aleja Wstydu Katie: Ja nie chce jeszcze wylecieć! Chris: A kto Ciebie wyrzuca? Katie: Oo, zostaje w grze! Logan: Ta dziewczyna jest załamująca... Heather: Co ty nie powiesz? Chris: Koniec tych pogaduch. (patrzy na zegarek) Gdzie jest ten Chef!? Geoff: Na co my w ogóle czekamy, ziom? Chris: Dzięki gościnności pewnej osoby udamy się do jednego z najlepszych planów filmowych w Waszyngtonie! Julie: No proszę, jak nas rozpieszczasz. A co będzie z Marthą? Chris: Lai Chi się nią zaopiekuje. Nie jest jeszcze gotowa po tych wszystkich przygodach. Podjeżdża w końcu luksusowy autobus. Chris: Wreszcie! Nie wiesz jak odpalić pojazd? Chef: Nie umiem obsługiwać takich nowości! Chris: Wsiadać, szybko! Już i tak mamy opóźnienie. (wchodzą) Wnętrzu podejrzanie przygląda się Julie. (w przyczepie)Julie: Ten autobus... Bardzo znajomy i to oznacza kłopoty! W czasie podróży Chłopcy usadowili się po lewej, zaś Dziewczyny po prawej. Noah: Panowie pozwolą... Mam małą sprawę. (odchodzi) Logan marszczy brwi. Noah: Pst, Heather. Mam pewne wiadomości. Heather: Nareszcie! Już myślałam, że na nic się nie przydasz. Noah: Logan jest zainteresowany formą Julie i charakterem Margaret. O Bridgette też, coś wspominał. Heather: To żmija! Najgorsze jest to, że z nimi nie mam żadnego kontaktu. Zaraz... A o mnie, co mówił? Noah: Powiedział, że niczym go nie zaskoczysz, bo... Po tylu sezonach niczego nie osiągnęłaś. Heather: (na cały autobus) Że co!? Wszyscy się patrzą. Heather: Na co się gapicie!? (w przyczepie)Heather: Już dziś się przekona! On i reszta! Arr! W kolejce do zwierzeń czekał Owen, który słyszał krzyki Heather. Przestraszył się i uciekł. Alexander: Logan, myślałeś o tym kogo by się pozbyć? Logan: Zaczynam coś podejrzewać w związku z Noah'em i Heather... Owen: Noah, to jest fajny kumpel. Logan: Nie sądzę! Ale dam mu szanse. Gdzie Geoff? Owen: Ma zbliżenie z Bridgette. Hehe. Logan: (kręci głową) Ostre hamowanie. Większość walnęła się w głowę, spadła z siedzeń itp. Chris: Jesteśmy na miejscu! Wszyscy: Naprawdę!? Przed wejściem Katie: Ludzie, samochody, sklepy! Życieee! (nie może złapać oddechu) Chris: Taa, dawno nie była wśród żywych... No, to tu będziecie dziś walczyć! Christopher: Przed wejściem? Chris: Niee, wejdziemy. Czekamy tylko na naszego przyjaciela. Bridgette: Czy mi się zdaje czy koło nas stoi ten facet w pelerynie? Oo!? Wszyscy: Aa! Chris: Nie krzyczcie! To nasz przyjaciel, dzięki któremu tu jesteśmy. Facet zdejmuje całkowicie pelerynę... Wszyscy: Oh!!! (mega-zaskoczenie) (w przyczepie)Logan: Co... (w przyczepie)Heather: ...on... (w przyczepie)Julie: ...tu robi!? Wszyscy: Matt!? Matt: Ale macie miny. Jak frajerzy. Hehe. Alexander: Co on tu robi? Znowu!? Chris: Dzięki niemu mamy dzisiejsze zadanie, więc z grzeczności pozwoliłem mu wrócić do gry. Margaret: To już Heather jest fajniejsza od niego! Matt: Ja to słyszę! Niewdzięcznicy! Wróciłem i znów dojdę do samego finału. Ha! Christopher: Niedoczekanie! Jesteśmy wszyscy bardziej zgrani, niż Ty z samym sobą! Śmiechy i chichoty w tle. (w przyczepie)Matt: <''niedozwolone od lat 18''> Chris: Jako, że Matt nie jest lubiany... Matt: Ekhem! Chris: Stworzy jednoosobową drużynę! Więc od dziś mam... Dziewczyny, Chłopców i Dziwaków! Matt: Ty chyba żartujesz!? Nie chcę się tak nazywać! Chris: Nie kwestionuj moich decyzji! Matt: Grr! (gryzie swoją pięść) Wchodzi do środka, za nim reszta. Chris puszcza oko dyskretnie innym. Plan Matt: Tu ostatnimi czasy nagrywałem serial i teledyski. Dzięki namowie udało mi się załatwić na parę godzin plan tylko dla nas. Christopher: Niesłychane... (z sarkazmem) Mordercze spojrzenie Matta. Chris: Dziś powalczycie na wielkiej ruchomej platformie! Coś na wzór pewnego zadania z Planu Totalnej Porażki. Hehe. Owen: Chris... Czy na pewno tym razem będzie bezpiecznie? Chris: Spokojna głowa. Twojej szczęce nic nie grozi... Owen: Uff. Chris: O ile się ubezpieczyliście. Haha! Julie: To nie jest śmieszne! Chris: Spokojnie. Jako, że trochę was jest wybiorę po 3 przedstawicieli drużyn... Katie, Bridgette i Margaret. Panowie, Owen, Geoff i Noah. Oraz Dziwacy, Matt, Matt i Matt. Matt: Zaraz! Sam nie dam rady! Chris: Możesz spróbować powalczyć we wszystkich etapach lub przegrać i tym samym wywalić samego siebie. Wszyscy się szczerzą. Matt: O nie! Nie dam wam tej satysfakcji! Chris: Najlepszy czas da przewagę w następnej części zadania. Platforma Chris: Katie, Owen i Matt! Biegniecie na początku... Start! Początek nie był trudny. Parę kamieni do przeskoczenia, oraz uchylanie się przed sztucznymi gałęziami. Na prowadzeniu był Matt, tuż za nim Katie, a na końcu Owen. Chef rozpoczął kolejny etap trudności, rzucanie. Książki, głazy, umywalka i biurko, którym dostał Matt. Katie go wyprzedziła, ale Owenowi się to nie udało, gdyż potknął się o leżącego Matta. Przewrócił się i przy okazji zmiażdżył jego. Chris: Dziewczyny, wygrywają 1 rundę. Dziwacy tuż za nimi, a Panowie na końcu! Logan: Ej, no! Co jest!? Chris: A teraz spójrzmy na osiągnięte czasy... Panie, 00.50.00 sekund, równe. Matt 00.55.27, a Panowie... 01.10.25. Czas na rundę 2! Bridgette, Geoff i Matt! Matt: Daj mi odpocząć! Ledwo łapał oddech i masował obolałe ramię. Chris: Nie mamy całego dnia na Twoje przerwy! Jesteście gotowi? No to start! Tym razem Geoff wypchnął się szybko na prowadzenie, Bridgette kawałek za nim, a Matt ledwo, co ruszył z mety. Chef już nie czekał, a od razu rzucał z całej siły. Na początek piłką do baseballa. Geoff nią niestety dostał, Bridgette udało się zrobić unik. Matt nie patrzył przed siebie i dostał szafą. Chris: Uu... To musiało boleć! Zobaczmy to w zwolnionym tempie! Powolne zetknięcie się szafy z twarzą Matta. Potem jego upadek i przejazd szafy po jego ciele. Chris: Wolniej wygląda to jeszcze gorzej. Haha! No, ale wróćmy do gry! 2 rundę ukończyły tylko Panie. Czas, to równe 01.00.00. Panowie nie ukończyli, więc dodamy im 01.30.00 ekstra, to samo Matt. Nadal na prowadzeniu mamy Dziewczyny. 3 runda! Matt: Ja nie pobiegnę! Chris: Kolo, wtedy dodamy Ci 01.30.00 czasu, a jeśli będziesz miał najgorszy wynik, możesz mieć problem w następnym zadaniu! Matt: Zaryzykuję! Ledwo, co czuję nogi. Resztę w sumie też... Mój piękny wygląd nie może być narażony aż tak! Chris: Przymknij się w końcu! Margaret i Noah, powodzenia, bo to najtrudniejsza runda! Zawodnicy ledwo, co ruszyli, a już rzucał się na nich niedźwiedź. Z boków nadlatywały rozwścieczone ptaki, a na wprost twarzy Margaret znalazł się szop, który wskoczył na nią i zaczął ją drapać. Margaret: Aa! Zabierzcie go ode mnie! Chris: Biegnij, biegnij! (do siebie) A w ogóle skąd się tam wziął szop? Hm... Biegła, ale w przeciwnym kierunku. Szop zakrył jej oczy i Margaret zbliżała się do startu. Noah to wykorzystał i pobiegł szybciej do mety, nie co naruszony i podrapany przez zwierzęta. Gdy skończył bieg, Margaret zorientowała się, co się dzieje i szybko pobiegła do mety, tym razem bez przeszkód, bo w oczach kipiała jej wściekłość. Większość zwierząt uciekała od niej z przerażenia. Chris: Spójrzmy na wasze osiągnięcia w ostatniej rundzie... Matt, 01.30.00, Panowie 01.10.37, no i Dziewczyny. Yy... 03.02.45. Kiepsko! Margaret: Nic już nie mów! Chris: Policzmy wszystko razem. Chłopcy mają 03.52.00. Dziewczyny więcej, bo aż 04.52.45, a Dziwacy... Wszyscy czekali w napięciu. Matt: Przestań mówić na mnie Dziwak! Chris: Nic z tego, ziom! To jest strasznie fajne. Twój czas, to 03.55.27. Matt: Tak! Nie przegrałem! Haha! Pokazał reszcie język. Złe spojrzenia zawodników. (w przyczepie)Matt: Ci frajerzy będą jeszcze całować mi buty i składać pokłony! Chris: Niechętnie to mówię, ale Panie mogą mieć problem w następnym zadaniu. A pewnie jesteście ciekawi, co to będzie? Julie: Niekoniecznie. (burknęła) Chris: Powinniście być szczęśliwi i zapaleni do zadania! Ale mniejsza z tym... Po tej platformie porozrzucaliśmy po 3 figurki Chłopców, Dziewczyn i Dzi... Matta. (w przyczepie)Chris: Tak naprawdę nie ma ani jednej figurki z podobizną Matta! Hehe. Chris: Faceci, macie 30 minut na odnalezienie. Matt, 15 minut, a Dziewczyny... zaledwie 5 minut. Bridgette: Bardzo pocieszająca wiadomość w obliczu przegranej, naprawdę. Matt: Nauczcie się przegrywać! (zadrwił) (w przyczepie)Heather: Jak on mnie wkurza! Chris: Panie mają pierwszeństwo. Julie: No dobra, dziewczyny! Rozbiegamy się na wszystkie strony! Żadne miejsce nie może nam umknąć! Dziewczyny: Taaak! Każda z nich biegała, gdzie się tylko da. Przetrząsnęły platformę, przewracają i niszcząc dosłownie wszystko. Faceci stali i patrzyli zaszokowani, jak w mgnieniu oka platforma stała się jednym wielkim pobojowiskiem. Heather: Mam! Katie: Ja chyba też! Bridgette: I ja również! Chris: (klaszcze) Niesłychane, zrobiłyście to wszystko w zaledwie 3 minuty! Julie: Bo jesteśmy, dziewczynami! Chris: Panowie... Czas na was! Macie akurat go bardzo dużo. Hehe. Logan: I dlatego nie będziemy się śpieszyć. Hehe. Powoli wkroczyli na platformę. Powolutku chodziło i szukali. Bez krzyku, napięcia czy popędzania. Byli pewni siebie, aż za bardzo. Ale to u facetów przecież norma. Noah szybko odnalazł figurkę, Owen nieco psując i naruszając się przy tym w końcu odkrył miejsce schowanego przedmiotu. A Alexander po niefortunnym upadku odnalazł ostatnią figurkę. Chris: Zajęło wam to 20 minut, ale i tak zdążyliście. Gratuluję! Iii... (z niechęcią) Matt. Twoja kolej. Matt: Więcej wiary. Wygram to! Chris: (szepcze) Taa, uważaj... Matt wszedł na platformę i zaczął wszędzie się rozglądać. Robił to szybko, ale porządnie, choć można było dostrzec strach. Zrobił podejrzaną minę, ponieważ przeszedł już kawałek, a nie znalazł żadnego tropu. Chris: Szybciej! Czas mija! (stuka w zegarek) Matt: Nie poganiaj mnie! Nie chce się rozkojarzyć! Przychodzi Chef z wielkim budzikiem, który zbliżał się do godziny 12. Po chwili dzwoni głośno. Chris: Czas minął! Gdzie figurki? Matt: Nie ma ich! Nigdzie nie mogłem ich znaleźć! Chris: Porażka na całej linii! Naprawdę! (w przyczepie)Matt: A obiecywałem sobie spokój i opanowanie... Aaa! Chris: Ostateczny wynik to zwycięstwo Facetów! Po raz kolejny, nieźle! Panie wybrnęły na drugiej miejsce, więc też mogą się czuć zwycięzcami. Dziewczyny: Taak! Matt: Aha, czyli rozchodzimy się i idziemy do przyczep? Chris: Stój! Dokąd to? Nie jesteś ani Pan, ani Pani! W pewnym sensie... Drużyna Dziwaków dziś przegrywa! Matt: No i co z tego? Jestem sam, więc mnie nie wyrzucisz. Zresztą, dopiero doszedłem! Chris: Jesteś tego taki pewien? Hehe. Pstryka palcami i przychodzi znów Chef oraz statysta. Biorą go z dwóch stron pod pachy i mocno trzymają. Chris: Do Autobusu Przegranych, tędy! (dramatyczna muzyka) Matt: (w międzyczasie go wynoszą) Nie zgadzam się! Nie mogę zostać tak krótko! Przecież to totalna wiocha! Tak nie może być! Wrzucają go do autobusu. Matt: Niee! Aaa! Zniszczę was! Aaa! Chris: Papaa-a! A my wracamy na nasz przytulny plan. W drodze na plan Heather przysiada się do Logana. Heather: No proszę... Odpadł ktoś to nam wszystkim zawadził. Logan: Taa, po tym, co dziś widziałem, zastanawiam się jakim cudem doszedł do finału? Heather: Ma jedną zaletę. Potrafi kombinować. W sumie jest też uparty jak nie wiem! Logan: Taa, to muszę przyznać. Heather: Dlatego powinniśmy się trzymać razem. Takie dwa idealne mózgi jak by mogą zdziałać bardzo, bardzo dużo. A kasy starczy dla nas obojga. Zresztą... Nie pozwolisz chyba, żebym tak szybko odpadła? (posmutniała) Logan: Jakbym śmiał. Nie zasłużyłaś sobie na wylecenie z programu. Heather: Dzięki, wiedziałam, że TYLKO Tobie mogłam zaufać. No dobra, pójdę już. Gdyby coś, pamiętaj... Puściła oczko. Logan: Naturalnie, że będę pamiętał. (w przyczepie)Heather: Hahaha! Frajer! Już niedługo... Inaczej się zabawimy! (w przyczepie)Logan: Frajerka! Dała się idealnie wrobić! Pierwsza zasada Logana... Nie dzielić się wysoką wygraną! Nigdy! Chris: Kiedy Heather i Logan domyślą się, że oboje się wkręcają i są frajerami? Tego dowiecie się już niedługo w Totalnie... Dramatycznym!... Życiu!!!... GWIAZD!!! Kategoria:Totalnie Dramatyczne Życie Gwiazd